An Uchiha Family
by OkashiiKantoku
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura return from a year long mission they have a surprise for their family and friends. What will the villagers think when they see this surprise and will the couple be able to keep their marriage stable? 'After a few minutes Sakura finally answered. "He's our son, Naruto."'
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :(**

"He's your what?!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at his two best friends standing in front of him. He looked down at the bundle of blankets in Sakura's arms and back at the couple. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and at the ground. "How? When? Why?" He yelled again only to receive a harsh shush from Sakura as she rocked her son back and forth.

After a few minutes Sakura finally answered. "He's our son, Naruto. How, well you know how a child is conceived and born. When, he's about 3 months old, so a year ago is when I became pregnant. And why, Sasuke and I are married. We want children and-" Sakura was interrupted when her son started to cry. Loudly. "Shh Taiki everything is okay. Kaa-san's here." Sasuke watched the scene unfold in front of him and all he could do was smile. He immediately stopped when the blankets fell off his head and a tuft of blood red hair showed itself. Naruto gasped and his eyes widened.

"H-He has red hair! Sakura how are you going to explain the fact that your son has red hair? You have pink and Sasuke has black. I don't think that's going to get the villagers convinced." Naruto pointed out as he ruffled the red hair on the baby. Immediately his mood changed. "So I'm an uncle! Can I hold him?" Sakura slowly handed the whimpering boy to Naruto. Suddenly when the child's eyes opened Naruto was shocked. Emerald orbs met cerulean and Taiki started laughing, reaching up to touch the mans face. "He looks just like you Saku-chan! He especially has your eyes. Teme I still don't know how he's your son. He looks nothing like you." Naruto grinned and started wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

Sasuke gave a sigh and took the baby from him. "Look dobe, he has red hair because Sakura's mother had red hair. It's a recessive trait and I don't want you to call me that in front of Taiki. He might get the wrong idea." Sasuke looked down at his son and smiled. The baby stared up at his father before he reached up and pulled his bangs that hung on the side of his face. Naruto laughed at the boys actions and watched as Sasuke struggled to get out of the child's grasp.

"Sakura he is definitely your kid. He has your inhuman strength." Naruto whispered as Taiki released Sasuke's hair and gave a small yawn. Suddenly a thought came across the blondes mind. "Eh Saku-chan I guess I should have told you this before but... Your apartment was kinda torn down during the past year. So your gonna have to live with Te- Eh Sasuke. I can help you find baby things and fix up Sasuke's house." The blonde said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Upon hearing that Sakura began to fume.

"What do you mean my apartment was KINDA torn down?! All of my things were in that apartment. I grew up there! I-" She was once again interrupted by her crying son, her face softened and reached out for him only to have Sasuke shake his head and gently rock him back to sleep. She sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm going to have to tell Tsunade about Taki and the mission. I guess we will stay at the Uchiha compound. I also accept your invite to help with the babies things. First I want to go home. Naruto, you and Sasuke-kun go buy a crib. I'm going to take Taiki home." She gently wrapped him in the blankets and kissed Sasuke goodbye. Sasuke watched as his wife and son disappeared in the distance.

"Looks like Saku-chan is stressed out. Oy Sasuke-teme after we get the crib do you wanna go to Ichriraku's and get some ramen?" The blonde looked at him with a hopeful grin on his face. Sasuke sighed. He hasn't seen Naruto in a year and he didn't want to turn his best friend down, but knowing Naruto he would eat around ten bowls of ramen while Sasuke would barely eat one. That would take all night. He just wanted to go home and sleep in his real bed with his wife.

"Lets just get the crib for Taiki and go home. Its been a long day and I want to sleep. Maybe tomorrow." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and waited for the blondes response. Naruto gave him a cheeky grin and hugged the very surprised Sasuke.

"Alright Teme! Lets get that crib!" Naruto yelled causing the Uchiha to cringe. It took an hour to finally find a shop that was open that actually sold baby things. Sasuke chose a crib that was painted dark blue with white accents. He also picked out bottles, blankets and baby clothes. He looked at the assortment of stuffed animals and managed to find him a small panda. He remembered when Sakura told him she was pregnant. They had just gotten married and it was two weeks after they had arrived in Suna, two weeks after their honeymoon. The night she gave birth she asked him to put the Uchiha name on his birth certificate. Sasuke was confused until the nurse brought the child in. All he saw was red and green. No onyx hair or eyes.

_"He's not mine, Sakura." He started to get dizzy. Did she cheat? Was the child really his? Was she raped? Thoughts clouded his mind as Sakura watched her husband stare at her son. He sat down in the chair with his head in his hands. Thinking of the past nine months. They were perfectly happy in their little home in Suna. Now... He felt heartbroken._

_"He is yours Sasuke-kun. They ran a blood test. I never cheated. I swear." She was crying now. The nurse had handed him a piece of paper. The test results. The child was his. He was just red headed. Very red headed.  
_

_He looked at his wife and then to his newborn son. "Is that why you asked me to put the Uchiha name on his birth certificate? Because you thought I wouldn't believe you?" He was surprised. He knew she was right. He didn't believe her until he saw the test results. He got up from the chair and walked over to her. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. He reached down and stroked the boys chubby cheeks with his thumb. "What are we going to name him?"  
_

_She thought for a second and finally looked down at the baby. "Taiki. Taiki Uchiha." Sasuke looked at her and nodded, kissing her forehead in the process.  
_

_"Taiki Uchiha it is." He said and took the baby from his mothers grasp. He walked over to the window and watched the small bundle sleep. "Welcome to the world Taiki."_

'_I atleast wish I could have named him... But I guess Taiki fits him. Great Radiance._' Sasuke thought as he and Naruto carried the supplies home. Naruto began talking about how much they have missed in the past year. Naruto and Hinata got married, Neji and TenTen were engaged, Ino and Shikamaru were dating and she was already pregnant, Kakashi was currently a teacher at the academy. Tsunade was the same but was getting better at drinking. "Oy Teme Saku-chan is awake!" Naruto yelled as they neared Sasuke's home. Naruto began to walk faster which caused Sasuke to curse the hyperness of his friend.

'_I'm going to chidori his ass if he doesn't slow down!_' Sasuke thought as he was being dragged down the road. "Dammit Naruto if you don't-" Sasuke stopped when he saw his very angry wife standing on the front porch with a curious Taiki in her arms. '_I'm dead._'

Sakura began tapping her foot on the concrete waiting patiently for the men to get in the house. "I heard that Sasuke. Don't think you will get off the hook. If Naruto can't call you your nickname you can't curse. That means for all of us. I don't want Taiki's first word to be vulgar." She looked at them both and stepped inside with a snickering Naruto and a sulking Sasuke behind her. "Sasuke you can choose the room for Taiki, I wouldn't want to disturb anything that shouldn't be disturbed." She waited for them to kick off their shoes before heading back to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke and Naruto walked up the stairs behind her to stop in the hall.

"What is it Te- I mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The dark haired man looked around and sighed. He had to use either the guest rooms, his bedroom, or Itachi's bedroom.

"Sakura and I will have to sleep in my room for now, Taiki will sleep with us until I get the other rooms cleared out." He stated and moved to his room to find Sakura tickling Taiki. They put the crib together and managed to bathe him without Sakura helping. Naruto had left, Sakura had fallen asleep in his, their, bed and he was now putting his son to bed. He kissed him on the forehead and slid in next to Sakura. _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day'_ Sasuke thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**OK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS OR COMPLAINTS THAT YOU HAVE. IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE POINT THEM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his son whimpering. He sighed and put the pillow over his head only to receive louder cries and a hit in the chest by Sakura. "Fine, I'm up." He groaned. He sat up only to look around his room, the last time he was in here was exactly one year ago after he and Sakura got married. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He had just turned 18 and wanted to be with his new bride. His thoughts were interrupted by more cries from Taiki and more hits from Sakura. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and proceeded to see what was wrong with the child. Once he was able to shake the sleep from his eyes he noticed that Taiki was no longer crying.

Curiosity got the best of the Uchiha as he peeked over the side of the crib only to be hit in the head with the stuffed panda that he had gotten the night before. _'For a three month old he has perfect aim.'_ Sasuke thought as he bent down to pick the toy off of the floor only to drop it back into the crib before picking up the babbling toddler. "Time to eat little guy." Sasuke whispered before kissing him on the forehead. Sasuke was about to head out of the room until he heard the sheets rustle and Taiki babbling happily. He turned around to see his wife in his flannel pajama top stretching. "It seems like Kaa-san is awake." He whispered happily. He walked over to her and gently handed her the baby. He watched as she unbuttoned the shirt, moved it aside and let Taiki eat. He couldn't help but stare. This was his favorite scene to wake up to in the mornings. Sometimes he faked sleeping just to watch the peacefulness that was exchanged between mother and child. His thoughts were immediately cut off when he saw Sakura staring at him with a sullen and confused face. "What is it?" He asked as he stroked her smooth cheek. She bit her bottom lip before she got up and put Taiki back into his crib. After a few moments she began to speak.

"I-I can't tell Tsunade about Taiki. She won't believe that he is your son. She'll have to do a blood test and everything. I don't want that. He's to young to be poked and prodded." Sasuke looked at her astonished. He saw the test results, Taiki was his son. But if what Sakura is saying is not true. What if Taiki is someone elses child? He knew she didn't cheat he made her take a polygraph test, unless... She was a ninja. She could have easily made herself believe that Taiki was his and basically lied to their faces. "Sasuke-kun wh-what are you thinking?" She stuttered earning his full attention. He looked down at the baby and back to Sakura. _'He looks nothing like me, he looks like Sakura and... Gaara.'_

His Sharigan activated and Sakura turned her head, shut her eyes and began breathing heavily. "Is Taiki mine or Gaara's" At the mention of the Kazekage's name Sakura forgot all about the Sharigan and stared daggers into Sasuke's eyes. Sakura gasped when she was transported into a black and red world. It wasn't death that was around her it was herself. Testing her will, telling her to tell Sasuke the truth, torturing her and trying to break her. She wasn't going to break. She had been in the Sharigan once before, the day they arrived in Suna. It wasn't from her husband, it was from Itachi. He forced her to live the Uchiha Massacre over and over again. He told her that she will now and forever know the true pain that Sasuke felt. She focused all of her energy of thinking about her son that she didn't realize her chakra was beginning to deplete. He saw a tear escape from her emerald eyes before she collapsed on the bed. Instantly he released his Sharigan and gently shook her. "Sakura?" He whispered her name so softly it barely left his lips. He noticed that she had used the majority of her chakra to try and break free of his gaze. His hand gently cupped her head as he slowly lifted her unconscious body onto his lap.

All he could do was beat himself up, he caused her to faint because he didn't believe the fact that Taiki was his. Sure he looked nothing like Sasuke but he had met Sakura's parents. Her mother was a dark red head with sky blue eyes and her father was brunette with brown eyes, he would have thought Shikamaru was her brother upon seeing her father. Sakura was a unnatural beauty that looked nothing like her parents. She was born blessed with the hair color of the cherry blossom tree and the eye color of an emerald. It was likely that Taiki was his and he just looked like Sakura and her mother. But he still couldn't get over the fact that Taiki was conceived either in this room or in the home of Gaara in Suna. They did sleep in separate rooms in the Kazekage's mansion, and she had kicked Gaara out of her room once or twice during their stay there. She would also ask Sasuke if he had slept walked to her bedroom and then madly blush when he would ask her why. Then it clicked, Sakura kept telling Sasuke that Taiki was his because that is what she believed. She never lied. She just didn't know that it wasn't Sasuke in her room late at night. _'But the blood test... I am his father. But he looks like Gaara.' _He laid her back down on the bed and gently raised the covers over her chest. Watching it rise and fall. He got up off the bed, took a hot shower, dressed, cleaned and clothed Taiki and left Sakura home alone.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Sasuke shifted Taiki to his other hip as he waited in front of his friends door. _'I should have went to Hyuuga's or Nara's. I wouldn't have to wait this long.' _Sasuke thought as he heard a rustling inside the house. The door opened to show Hinata standing there in her white apron with a little blonde, violet eyed child standing behind her legs. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun will be out in a few moments." She greeted while focusing on her daughter. "Chiemi-chan why don't you say hello to your uncle Sasuke?" The little girl slowly moved from behind her mothers legs and gracefully bowed while giving a quiet hello.

"Ohayo Chiemi-san, I haven't seen you in a very long time. You must have been two when me and your aunt had left." He spoke calmly knowing how shy she was. She looked at him and gave a toothy grin before running into the house to find her father. "So you and the dobe are married? I'm still surprised your father or Neji didn't kill him whenever you had the twins." Hinata nodded slowly before finally noticing the chubby child in Sasuke's arms.

"When did you and Saku-chan have a child? He is so adorable!" The heiress squealed as she pinched the boys pudgy cheeks. "How old is he?" Sasuke sweat dropped. _'When did she get outgoing?'  
_

"He's 3 months old. Sakura got pregnant right after the wedding." Hinata took the baby and gently rocked him from side to side. "Does he like familiar to you?" He asked getting a confused look from the women. She brushed the tuft of red hair and smiled.

"He looks like a combination between you and Saku-chan." Sasuke smiled and poked his sons button nose before taking him back. He heard a loud crash and immediately Sasuke saw Naruto run out of the house, kiss Hinata on the cheek and grab the ravens collar before running to the ramen shop.

"Bye Hinata-chan, please don't worry about the vase. I'll by a new one!" He yelled causing Taiki to giggle loudly. Sasuke cursed the energy that man had as he tried to pry himself away from the blondes grip. "Oy Teme where's Saku-chan?" Naruto asked as they finally stopped in front of Ichriraku's. He watched as Sasuke straightened his clothing and covered Taiki with the blanket.

"Home asleep. Naruto why do you insist to drag me everywhere we go. I have legs I can walk. I also have my son in my arms. If you had made me drop him, it wouldn't be Sakura that you should be worried about it would be me. I would have murdered you in the Sharigan world a thousand times!" He yelled through gritted teeth as they sat down at a booth. Naruto scoffed and took the baby away from his father.

"Look Sasuke-teme, I would never put my nephew in harms way. I love kids! Anyways can he eat ramen yet?" He started bouncing the boy on his knee when Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. He was about to hit him upside the head when the waitress came. "Oh I'll have 2 pork ramens, 5 miso, 9 beef and 7 shrimp. You want anything Sasuke?"

"I'll have one miso with a glass of water." He calmly said before closing his eyes. "How can you eat that much ramen, Naruto? It's unhealthy." He heard his sons laughter getting louder and louder causing him to open his eyes. He saw Neji holding the infant who was now pulling onto the mans long hair. "He likes hair." He said in a monotone voice before having Taiki handed back to him.

"Uchiha I see you have started on the restoration of your clan. Congratulations I hope your son becomes a great ninja like his father before him." The violet eyed man said politely before leaving. Naruto began to snicker at the Hyuuga's actions.

"What was that about? Me and the Hyuuga never get along." Naruto kept snickering before he finally answered.

"Tenten is pregnant." Naruto yelled before falling out of his seat laughing. Sasuke once again sweat dropped. _'How many people in our group are having kids?'_ Sasuke thought before receiving his meal. _'At least the Hyuuga and Hinata admit that Taiki is my son.' _

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP! I HAVE GOTTEN SOME GREAT REVIEWS FROM MY READERS! OH I LOVE SAYING THAT 'MY READERS'! ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! OH IF THIS CHAPTER IS BAD PLEASE SAY SO!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had managed to keep Naruto from feeding Taiki some shrimp ramen, only to have it thrown onto the waitresses chest. She had yelled at Naruto, winked at Sasuke and pinched Taiki's cheeks. With a sigh Sasuke gathered Taiki's things and was about to leave when the waitress walked over to him with a very tight low cut t-shirt on. "If you ever need any company give me a call. The name is Karin." She said before slipping a piece of paper into his hand. He looked at her and then to the paper before he gave a smirk and handed it back.

"Not interested, I have a wife and a kid. I'm not looking for any kind of company. Thanks though." The girl gave a loud huff as he walked out with Naruto following quickly behind him. Taiki was watching the whole scene and just stared curiously at the fiery red head yelling at the remaining customers. "Hey dobe, why don't you come over. Sakura would sure like to see you." The blonde stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head.

"I kinda promised Hina-chan that I would buy a new vase, and baby-sit the twins while she was having a meeting with her father." He looked up at the sky and remembered something. "Oy Sasuke-teme I just- don't give me that look, Saku-chan isn't around." He sighed and ruffled the boys head. "He does kinda look like you, teme." He walked past the man before handing him a small package wrapped in dark blue paper and red ribbon. "Happy birthday." He didn't even turn around to see the shocked look on Sasuke's face. _'I did forget that it was my birthday. Next week is also Sakura's and my anniversary.'_ He thought as he shifted the wiggling toddler in his arms. _'Maybe I should go home and see how she's doing. I'm going to regret putting her under the Sharigan'_ He let out a long sigh before walking back to the Uchiha district.

After ten minutes he arrived in front of his home to see that some of the lights were on. _'She's awake?'_ He question himself as he slowly opened the door only to see an empty living room and kitchen. He removed his shoes as well as Taiki's and walked in to the light. He didn't even notice the chakra signatures above him. He sat down on the couch with Taiki in his lap and turned on the T.V. that Naruto had managed to buy them when he wasn't looking. He was flipping through channels when he heard a quiet shush behind him. A smirk fell over his lips as his eyes were quickly covered with slim petite hands. He could feel someone breath slowly on the back of his neck and ears before he heard them quietly whisper in his ear.

"_**Hello Sasuke-kun.**"_ The voice sent shivers down his back. "_**I want you to relax and let me take you to a whole other world. Keep your eyes closed, my love.**" _He could feel kisses on the back of his neck, a gentle bite to his ear lobe that made him give a low moan, and hands that were gliding across his back and could feel her smiling. He took her hands and kissed the palms before letting her go. _"_**_Now let me take Taiki to his new room and show you ours._**_" _A thought of her laying in his bed unconscious entered his mind and it made him uneasy, but it seemed that she had forgiven him. He felt his son being lifted up off of his lap and waited there for a few minutes. _"**Sasuke-k**_**_un_ _why don't you come here so I can show you__ s_**_**omething**." _He practically jumped off the couch, ran up the stairs to his bedroom to see that it was actually Taiki's. His walls were the same midnight blue and blood red, the crib which held a laughing Taiki and his panda was adorned with pure white cotton sheets and one of the babies blankets, there were toys scattered across the floor and midnight blue rocking chair sat in the corner nearest the window. It shocked him. _"**In here Sasuke-kun.**__" _He heard the siren calling to him. He walked slowly down the hallway to his parents old room. When he walked in he noticed that it was nothing like his parents room. The walls were painted a fresh sea foam green, the windows were adorned with white cotton curtains that had little pinks flowers spread out across the fabric, the king size bed was pushed up against the wall opposite of the door; it had white cotton sheets and a very light green blanket under the light blue comforter. And in the bed was a very awake Sakura in her bubble-gum pink nightie that he had bought her for her birthday two years ago. Her thigh length hair was pulled into a messy bun that sat on the top of her head, small tendrils framed her pale face. He could see that she had also put on a touch of lipstick to accent her pouting, full lips. She was gorgeous and he wanted her.

"You know Sa-Ku-Ra, you make me crazy." He whispered before crawling into bed next to her and gently licked her lips. "I think you need to be punished for that." He ran his hands over her sides before taking her into a passionate kiss. He heard a gasp and a lot of laughter coming from behind him. He looked back to see his wife staring at him a a very amused Taiki in her arms, beside her was Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata and her twin daughters, and a very giggly Ino. "Sakura?" He asked confused before turning his head to the one in his arms. His eyes widened as pink hair changed to spiky blonde, emerald eyes turned to cerulean and pale cheeks turned to tan whiskered skin. The blonde began laughing hysterically before running out of the bed getting away from his grip.

"Oy, Sasuke you really know how to break when your with Saku-chan!" Ino yelled before falling on the ground with Naruto. "You should really check the chakra signatures in your house sometimes." He whipped his mouth and slowly made his way off the bed. He watched as Sakura handed Taiki to Neji and walked over to him.

"Sasu-kun I'm so sorry for what Naruto did but it was the only way for you to be preoccupied while we got everything ready. Will you forgive me?" She pouted before giving him a small kiss on the lips. He gave her his signature 'hn' before wrapping his arms around her waist. He was going to kill Naruto whenever he had the chance. "Now Sasuke-kun why don't you come downstairs and help celebrate your birthday?" She asked as she walked over to Neji and gently pried her son away from his hair. He gave a sigh before nodding slightly and walking behind them. _'I'm still going to murder that dobe for tricking me.'_ He thought as he made his way into the kitchen.

**Three hours later -_-**

Sasuke laid in his bed next to a sleeping Sakura, he was exhausted by the party and just wanted sleep but something was plaguing his mind. He was in his deceased parents bedroom with his wife sound asleep. It felt so wrong to him. Sure Sakura had told him to choose the room for Taiki but she didn't have to move bedrooms so soon. As a result to the insomnia he was facing, he had made himself sick just thinking about the massacre. It was 11 years ago but it was still fresh in his mind. Every day he would sit in his house and replay that fateful day over and over again. It never changed and it never will.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shifting next to him as Sakura lifted herself out of bed to feed a squalling Taiki. _'How could I have not heard him?_' He got up and walked to the boys room to see her rocking in the chair while feeding Taiki. She seemed to be asleep because she didn't notice Sasuke walk up next to her. After several minutes Taiki left her breast and stared at his father. His emerald orbs seemed to pierce into Sasuke obsidian ones. Sasuke was completely wrapped around this child little finger and he didn't care. This boy could bring a smile to the Uchiha's stone face. _'How am I going to put up with him as a teenager?'_ Sasuke thought as he gently lifted the child out of his mothers arms and setting him back into his crib. He kissed him on the forehead and made his way to Sakura. He slowly picked her up, carrying her like he did their wedding day and walked to their bedroom. He laid her down and pulled the blankets up to her chest before laying down next to her. _'At least I have her to celebrate the rest of my birthdays.'_ He thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**CHAPTER 3! IT LITERATELY TOOK ME TWO DAYS WRITING THIS. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT! READ AND REVIEW! ANY WAYS! I HEARD FROM SOME OF YA'LL THAT TAIKI SHOULD BE NARUTO'S AND IS MAYBE GAARA'S. WHAT DO Y'ALL WANT? IN THE END I WILL MAYBE WRITE AN ALTERNATE ENDING JUST FOR THE ONES WHO WANT TAIKI TO HAVE A DIFFERENT FATHER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME SKIP. YES I KNOW, BUT THERE WILL BE FILLER CHAPTERS. I PROMISE.**  
**I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO. *SIGH***

**CHIEMI AND CHIAKI UZUMAKI- 12 YEARS OLD/ MINATO UZUMAKI- 4 YEARS OLD**

**TAIKI UCHIHA- 8 YEARS OLD/ ASOKA UCHIHA- 5 YEARS OLD**

**SHINJI HYUUGA- 7 1/2 YEARS OLD/ TANKURO HYUUGA - 6 YEARS OLD**

**CHEYO NARA- 7 1/2 YEARS OLD/ RUKO NARA- 5 YEARS OLD.**

It has been eight years since Sasuke and Sakura had returned to Konoha with their son Taiki. Eight years of Sakura training under Tsunade and working in the hospital, eight years of Sasuke teaching at the academy dealing with his moronic best friends twin daughters. He was grateful that the girls took after their mother, unlike their four year old brother. 'Like hell am I teaching Minato' He thought to himself as he was handed back the students tests. Chiemiand her twin sister Chiaki were standing in front of his desk waiting for him to get off so he could walk them home.

"S-Sasuke-ojii, do you think me and N-nay-san will be great n-ninjas like you and T-tou-san?" Chiemi asked timidly as they walked out of the academy towards their home. He looked at the small girl and couldn't help but smile. She looked like her mother but had her fathers natural unruly blonde hair, but for her it was tied into high ponytails on the side of her head and went down to the girls waist (A/N I don't really need to explain this one but for those who don't know, the hairstyle is from Naruto's Sexy Jutsu). She had her mothers light violet eyes and porcelain skin, her cheeks is what made everyone notice she was Naruto's. She had his long whiskers on both cheeks. Some say she was the spitting image of the Hokage.

"Of course Chiemi-chan. You are an Uzumaki and Hyuuga for instance. Both of your parents are strong shinobi. Your father is the Hokage after all. I believe that you and Chiaki will be- Chiaki please don't mess with that chicken." She was Chiemi's fraternal twin sister who in appearance was the exact opposite. Her skin was sun-kissed. She had her mothers long midnight hair that hung in a low ponytail at her waist (A/N Imagine Neji), her bangs on the side of her tanned face stopped at her shoulders, she had her fathers cerulean eyes and long whiskers. They were both surprisingly beautiful for two 12 year old girls. "Chiaki you need to stop messing with animals, I know you like them but they will hurt you. Especially old man Kakashi's chickens." He gently picked her up with one arm wrapped under her small frame while holding Chiemi's hand with the other. At that Chiaki giggled and put a feather in his hair.

"Ojii-kun c-can I r-ride on your s-shoulders?" Chiaki asked with a pleading look. He sighed before lifting her up to rest on his shoulders. She clapped happily as the continued walking. A few minutes passed and they arrived at the Uzumaki mansion and what Sasuke saw made him want to run and hide. Naruto's son Minato was running away from Hinata and Sakura with ramen plastered to his head, Taiki as having a staring contest with Shinji Hyuuga while Cheyo Nara was beside them laying lazily on the ground staring at clouds above her, his five year old daughter Asoka was sitting on the porch with Tankuro Hyuuga and Ruko Nara getting along great. All of the parents were there watching their children intently as they talked amongst each other. The only one missing was Naruto who was doing his Hokage duties. Giving poor genins D-ranked missions. Everything was the same.

He walked over to Neji and gently pulled Chiaki off his shoulders before placing her in the mans lap. He sat down himself and pulled Chiemi in his own. He listened carefully to Chiaki explaining to her 'uncle' everything that happened at school til arriving home. Chiemi sat quietly watching her 'family' continue as though everything they were doing was normal. "Tou-san, Ojii-san can I sit with you?" Taiki asked surprising Sasuke. The two ninjas nodded and moved over so the boy could sit. "What teams did you get assigned to Chiemi-nay-san? Chiaki-nay-san?" He stared at the girls with his intense dark gaze making them blush and fidget.

Chiemi spoke first. "I-I am a-assigned t-to S-Shika-ojii's team. M-my teammates a-are I-Inuzaka K-Kai, and A-Aburame M-Musko." Sasuke smirked at the thought of a Hyuuga, Inuzaka, and Aburame once again in a team. Naruto sure has a sense of humor. Taiki nodded and looked at Chiaki as if waiting for her answer. She blushed a darker shade of red, as dark as Taiki's blood red hair.

"O-oh my S-sensei is Aburame S-shino and m-my teammates a-are G-gai, h-he is R-rock L-lee-sans son, and m-my o-other t-teammate is S-satuko-kun, h-he is S-sai-san and T-temari-sans son." She slowly told them before staring at Taiki. "W-who do y-you want f-for y-your team, Taiki-nii-san?" The boy gave a slight smirk before answering.

"Shinji and Cheyo. Even though we fight a lot we get along great. Plus with our combined fighting abilities we will be unstoppable." He let out a breath before continuing. "As for my sensei I would like them to be... Kaa-san. She has amazing strength and perfect chakra control. She has already taught me the majority of her jutsus." Sasuke was listening closely at his son. He could hear the proud tone that he used when speaking about his mother. His son will make a fine ninja. "But I'm glad Tou-san is my teacher right now. I'm learning a lot!" He proclaimed loudly while punching his fist up into the air. Everyone around him watched in amazement at the Uchiha prodigy showed emotions. Sasuke sweat dropped, Sakura laughed, Neji raised an eyebrow, Chiemi and Chiaki began giggling, and all of the other kids just stared.

"Uchiha your son tends to take after his mother more than he does you." Neji stated as he was watching his five year old son. Taiki looked at his uncle and immediately pulled his long pony tail for the hundredth time that day. Neji gave the child a glare before keeping silent.

"Tai-kun do you want to go with me and Shinji to the park?" Cheyo asked in lazy tone. Shinji was beside her latched arm in arm. Taiki gave a nod before getting up and pulling Neji's hair again. Neji gave a 'hn' and continued paying attention to his youngest son.

"Bye Tou-san, Ojii-san." Taiki and Shinji said together. They gave each other glares while walking arm in arm with a very sleepy Cheyo.

"I think, Hyuuga, that our sons are exactly like us but with their mothers short tempers." Sasuke stated while watching his daughter hug the youngest Hyuuga. Both fathers cringed and slightly faltered when Tankuro hugged her back. "I just hope our youngest grow out of this stage."

"I agree." Neji whispered as both their wives walked over and picked up the children. Minato, in all of his naked glory, ran around the yard with a very flushed Hinata still running after him. Neji looked at the watch on his wrist and told everyone it was time to leave. After Hinata gave everyone hugs and good will wish, she and her three children walked inside their large home. Neji and Tenten both held their sons hands as he was swung back and forth between them. Shikamaru had his son on his shoulders while Ino was calmly walking beside him rubbing her swollen belly as they made their way home. Sakura was still holding the now sleeping Asoka in her thin arms. Sasuke was right beside her walking in peaceful silence.

**WITH TAIKI, CHEYO AND SHINJI**

"She is my best friend, Hyuuga!" Taiki yelled before pulling Cheyo's right arm toward him. "You will not taint her with your Hyuuga blood!"

"Look Uchiha, Cheyo is my friend so will you please let her go." Shinji stated before pulling her left arm towards him.

"Tai-kun, Shi-kun please let me go. Your hurting me!" Cheyo yelled out as she pulled her arms away from them. The force of the pull made both boys come forward and fall onto each other. Shinji on top of Taiki their lips touching. They both opened their eyes at the contact and immediately scrambled away from each other.

"You kissed me! You freaking kissed me Hyuuga!" Taiki yelled running to the water and washing his mouth out. Shinji did the same. "Look Shinji, this stays between us. Got it. I don't want anyone to know about this." Shinji nodded before getting up and walking over to Cheyo, who was laying on the ground watching the clouds. He laid down at her left side while Taiki laid to her right. They both took her hands and comfortably watched the puffy white objects float above them.

"Tai-kun. Shi-kun, can I ask you something?" They both gave a 'hn' and waited. "What was it like to give your first kiss to your best friend?" She started to laugh and sat up watching their reactions.

Taiki turned as red as his hair and pulled his hood of his jacket over his head. "No comment." Was all he said before turning his back to her. Shinji turned a cherry red and pulled the collar of his shirt over his face. "Same" He mumbled as he turned around. Cheyo kept laughing as she hugged the embarrassed boys.

**WELL END OF THE CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY? REVIEWS = HAPPINESS AND ME NEEDS SOME HAPPINESS. :')  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S BEEN AWHILE GUYS! I'VE BEEN WORKING AND TRYING TO START A NEW STORY. BUT THIS IS MY BABY SO I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IT! -PUNCHES FIST INTO AIR- BELIEVE IT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THOUGH I OWN ALL THE CHILDREN. MUAHAHAHA! THEIR PICTURES ARE UP. THE WEB ADDRESS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**(I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THE LITTLE LINE DOOHICKEY!) **

Taiki sat comfortably on his bed while he watched his five year old sister play with his best friend. He would tense up every now and then when he would see her fall but she never once cried. Cheyo was sitting on the foot of his bed with a Sudoku book in her lap and a pencil tapping lightly against her lips. Shinji was sitting next to Asoka as she played with his long brown hair. He was used to having his haired pulled, he did have a little brother. "Shin-nii-san can you wet mwe play with your kunai?" Both boys tensed and looked at each other. Shinji looked at the five year old and almost gave in. Her bright emerald eyes were begging him to let her, her bottom lip began to tremble as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Please Shin-nii-san, Aniki won't wet mwe but you will won't you?" Cheyo chuckled as she got up off the bed and picked the little girl up.

"Come on Asoka you don't want to hang around these boys do you?" The brunette asked as she ruffled Asoka's dark purple hair. "Let's go and see if your Kaa-san wants to play." The little girl nodded and hugged the older girl as she walked out.

"Never ever give my sister a kunai. If you do I will personally shove it up your-" He was interrupted when Sasuke walked in with Tankuro in his arms. "Hi Tou-san!" He said happily as he greeted his father.

Sasuke looked at his son suspiciously before looking at Shinji. "Shinji your father is here to pick you and your brother up. Tankuro insisted on getting you himself." Tankuro smiled triumphantly and started to squirm in the mans arms.

"Oji-san wet mwe down!" He complained until the man complied. "Wook Nii-san, Oba-san gave mwe cwookies!" He stated as he held up three chocolate chip cookies. "And they're awl mwine!" He stuffed one into his mouth and began dancing around the room. He heard his father call from downstairs and grabbed his brothers wrist "Come on Nii-san, Papa is waiting! I want to show him my cwookies!" Both boys ran down the stairs and greeted their father happily and left.

Sasuke looked at his son who was now sitting on the bed and smirked. "So where were you gonna shove the kunai?" Taiki's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. He began to stutter, being unable to speak he ran downstairs to the three females.

Sasuke chuckled and walked down the stairs as well only to find the bottom blocked by his daughter. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw her cross her arms over her chest. "Papa can you wet mwe play with your kunai?" Sasuke didn't know how to answer her. She was just like her mother. Very stubborn. "If you don't wet mwe I'm gonna ask Mama." He laughed as he picked her up and ruffled her hair.

"Maybe on your birthday. Is that all right with you?" She smiled and nodded her long hair flying all around her. "Lets go find your mother." He walked into the kitchen to find Taiki and Cheyo standing next to a very happy Sakura. He sat Asoka onto the counter and grabbed a cookie. He noticed Ruko had awaken from his nap and was now holding onto Sakura's leg. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he looked at wife and took a bite out of the cookie.

"Well for one Cheyo and Taiki are 'dating'" She said using her fingers to make apostrophes in the air, both of them blushed profusely "and two... I'm pregnant!" She stated excitedly. Sasuke looked shocked, scared, happy, confused, and overwhelmed all at once. He gave a small smile before embracing her into a hug. "I already had an appointment with Tsunade today. You will never guess what happened next!" He looked at her confused and then looked at his sons smiling face.

"What happened next?" He asked gently rubbing her small tummy. He heard Asoka giggle and jump down from the counter to play with Ruko.

"Twins! We're having twins!" Sasuke stopped rubbing her stomach and looked at her confused. _'Twins?'_ He thought before embracing her again. _'Twins.'_

* * *

Shikamaru had come and picked up Cheyo and Ruko two hours later. Sakura had put Asoka to bed and Taiki was watching T.V. Sasuke walked over to him and smiled. "You know that T.V is the same age as you?" Taiki nodded and turned the channel.

"We need a new one." He stated absentmindedly and handed the remote to his father. "It's old." Sasuke let out a chuckle and ruffled his sons blood red hair.

"Well since the thing is eight years old we should also get rid of you. Your starting to get to old." He heard his son mutter something along the lines of '_**Old man needs better**_** humor.**' before he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Sasuke laughed as he turned off the T.V. and walked up the stairs to his wife. He walked into his bedroom and smiled as he saw Asoka curled up next to Sakura. Both of them asleep. He silently changed clothes and slid under the sheets next to Sakura. He slid his arms around her and laid them gently over Asoka. _'Twins... Thank you gods for blessing me with this family.'_ He thought as he silently drifted to sleep unaware of his son sneaking out of his bedroom window.

* * *

**UH-OH WHAT IS TAIKI DOING? HOW WILL SAKURA'S PREGNANCY GO? AND WHY DOES ASOKA HAVE PURPLE HAIR?! R&R PLEASE. UPDATE MIGHT TAKE LESS TIME THAN THIS ONE DID.**

To see how all the children will look as teenagers go to my forum page! fanfiction .net. myforums/OkashiiKantoku/4215100/


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HAVE BEEN WORKING AND HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOUSE.**

**IN ALL HONESTY, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, I JUST PUBLISHED ANOTHER FANFICTION AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO COME UP WITH ANY MORE IDEAS FOR TAIKI AND HIS FRIENDS.  
**

**DUE TO BEING BUSY, THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.  
**

**PLEASE BE PATIENT, I KNOW HOW IT IS TO READ A STORY AND HAVE THE AUTHOR STOP ABRUPTLY, SO I WILL TRY TO BE QUICK ABOUT MY OTHER STORY.  
**

**TO ALL MY READERS,  
**

**LAUREN.  
**


End file.
